Rendez-vous dans notre dimension
by A mad unicorn
Summary: OS - Quand Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ont une idée géniale pour enfin voir le visage de Kakashi sensei... ou comment se servir d'Obito pour arriver à ses fins... /!\ LEMON /!\


_**Hey tout le monde ^^ Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic écrite d'une traite un jour d'ennui ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un peu long pour un OS mais je voulais pas la couper ^^'**_ **Enjoy ^^**

 **Disclamer:** tout l'univers et les personnage appartiennent à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake/ Obito Uchiha

 **Rating:** M

 **Rendez-vous dans notre dimension**

Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, un but dans la vie: devenir Hogage. Mais avant il avait un autre objectif, et avec l'aide de Sasuke et Sakura, il comptait bien arriver à ses fins.  
Ils avaient établi un plan infaillible pour enfin voir le visage de Kakashi sensei. Et cette fois ils étaient sûrs que ça marcherai, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de lui arracher, cette fois-ci ils comptaient sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire...

Depuis le retour d'Obito au village l'équipe 7 avait remarqué le trouble de Kakashi quand les deux amis se croisaient. Une fois ils avaient même surpris une scène des plus gênantes pour leur sensei...

 _*3 jour plus tôt*_

 _Kakashi était assis contre un arbre au beau milieu de la forêt. Il lisait un nouveau livre qu'il venait d'acheter, "Le trou noir". Mais la couverture était trompeuse et le ninja s'était retrouvé avec un livre gay dans les mains. Il l'avait refermé en soupirant._

 _Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait dans ce livre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait le lire..._

 _Et le voilà qui s'était plongé dans la lecture, il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher._

 _Il fit un arrêt cardiaque quand Obito s'assit brutalement à côté de lui en explosant de rire face à la tête que tirait son ancien camarade._

 _« Alors Kakashi qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau? Oh mais dis-moi c'est quoi ce nouveau livre que tu lis? »_

 _Kakashi devint écarlate.  
« Euh r-rien du tout » _

_Obito rit à nouveau et lui arracha le livre des mains, il l'ouvrit mais Kakashi se jeta sur lui._

 _« Non ne l'ouvre pas! »_

 _« Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas partager tes livres cochons? Tu sais je ne te juge pas tu pourrais partager quand même... Allez juste un p'tit coup d'œil et... »_

 _« Noooon! Obito ne fais pas ça! »_

 _Kakashi voulu se jeter sur son livre dans les mains du brun mais dans la précipitation il trébucha et s'effondra sur son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, Obito plaqué au sol et Kakashi au-dessus de lui. Le blanc devint écarlate et Obito lui fit un grand sourire en riant, rougissant légèrement._

 _Kakashi se releva si vite qu'il manqua de retomber.  
« J-je... désolé...»_

 _Obito riait toujours, il tourna la tête et vit le livre de Kakashi au sol, ouvert sur deux hommes dans une douche. Il s'en saisit et se redressa. Il ne riait plus et regarda Kakashi avec un sérieux que le blanc ne lui connaissait pas._

 _« Kakashi... tu... tu es gay? »_

 _Kakashi atteignit un niveau de rougeur incroyable, il se noyait dans sa sueur et son front fumait.  
« N-non... j-je... me suis trompé... je... »_

 _Son cerveau court-circuita et il s'évanouit._

 _Obito le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol et esquissa un sourire.  
« C'est très intéressant... »_

 _Il prit Kakashi sur son épaule et partit en direction de Konoha. Il marchait depuis peu quand il s'arrêta et se retourna, braquant son sharingan vers la cime des arbres._

 _« Tu comptes me suivre longtemps? »_

 _Rien de bougea. Obito rit doucement et posa délicatement Kakashi au sol._

 _« Je ne compte pas l'emmener chez moi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais si tu préfères je te laisse l'emmener toi-même à l'infirmerie »_

 _Il sourit et s'en alla en direction du village._

 _Un moment passa puis quelqu'un descendit récupérer Kakashi, c'était Naruto. Il était presque aussi rouge que son sensei quelques instants plus tôt._

 _Le jeune ninja hissa Kakashi sur ses épaules et l'emmena à l'infirmerie._

 __  
Depuis ce moment Kakashi était surveillé en permanence par ses disciples. Naruto avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vu à Sasuke et Sakura et ils avaient décidé d'observer plus attentivement les liens entre leur sensei et Obito Uchiha.

Ils avaient ainsi pu constater que Kakashi faisait son possible pour éviter toute confrontation avec son ami et quand ça arrivait il devenait écarlate et disparaissait en prétextant qu'une vieille dame avait besoin d'aide.

Du côté d'Obito c'était tout autre chose, il déshabillait Kakashi du regard et semblait mourir d'envie de se jeter sur lui, cependant il respectait son ami et laissait faire le temps.

C'est en se prêtant à ce jeu d'espionnage que l'idée ultime germa dans l'esprit de Naruto, ils allaient se servir d'Obito pour faire tomber le masque de leur sensei!

L'hôte de Kurama s'empressa de faire part de son idée à ses amis qui approuvèrent. C'est Sasuke qui trouva comment ils allaient procéder, en se basant sur le fait que Kakashi et Obito possèdent le même sharingan qui leur permet d'accéder à la même dimension parallèle. Il expliqua son plan aux autres qui l'adoptèrent.

Les trois amis étaient désormais prêts à exécuter le plan. Ils se réunirent chez Naruto où chacun se remémora sa tâche.

Puis ils joignirent leurs poings et Naruto s'exclama: « Opération anti-masque lancée! »  
Les trois partirent chacun de leur côté, bien décidé à réussir.

Naruto se rendit chez Kakashi et s'introduit dans son appartement après s'être assuré de l'absence de son sensei. Il déposa une enveloppe sur son oreiller et répartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Sasuke fit la même chose chez Obito et rejoignit Naruto au point de rendez-vous. Il trouva un bol de ramens qui l'attendait et il s'installa aux côtés de Naruto en souriant.  
« C'est fait »  
« Moi aussi, on compte sur toi Sakura! »

Sakura cherchait Obito. Elle finit par le trouver en train d'espionner Kakashi qui lisait son nouveau livre qu'il avait finalement l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

« Hum...»

Obito se retourna si vite qu'il trébucha et se cogna la tête contre le mur, son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrit et il se mit à saigner abondamment. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était une occasion en or, à croire qu'une force mystérieuse voulait qu'ils réussissent...

« Oh je suis terriblement désolée je ne voulais pas vous faire peur je... je vais vous soigner»

«Ne t'en fais pas Sakura ce n'est rien, mais je ne refuserai pas un soin! »

Sakura sourit et se pencha pour observer la blessure d'Obito. Elle la soigna avec son jutsu médical et en profita pour dissimuler une caméra microscopique au-dessus de l'œil du ninja. Puis elle le salua et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis.

Elle les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, endormis à côté de trois bols de ramens dont un était encore plein. Elle le prit et s'assit à côté d'eux, se rappelant en souriant la première fois qu'elle les avait vus ensembles.

« C'est bon j'ai réussi! »

Les deux ninjas se réveillèrent et sortirent en hâte un écran en rigolant comme des gamins qui préparent un mauvais coup.

Ils allumèrent l'écran et ils virent ce que voyait la caméra installée sur Obito. À savoir Kakashi qui lisait. Ils s'installèrent devant l'écran et observèrent.

Ils virent ce que voyait Obito en rentrant chez lui, sa porte, son salon, son lit et l'enveloppe posée dessus.

Obito s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, il lut son contenu et un sourire immense s'inscrit sur son visage. Il regarda l'heure et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand ils comprirent qu'Obito allait se doucher les trois jeunes ninjas se détournèrent de l'écran.

« Il est 20h on a encore deux heures à attendre… »

De son côté Kakashi venait de rentrer chez lui après avoir passé la journée à fuir le regard d'Obito et à se cacher pour lire son livre qui en fin de compte l'intéressait beaucoup.

Il se jeta sur son lit et enleva son masque. Il le mit de côté et enleva le masque en dessous de son masque, on est jamais trop prudent.

Kakashi s'étira de tout son long et il entendit un bruit de papier froissé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il écrasait quelque chose sur son oreiller.

Instinctivement il remit son masque et se prépara au combat. Après avoir fait le tour de son appartement et n'avoir trouvé personne, le ninja s'assit au bord de son lit et pris quelque chose qui semblait avoir été une enveloppe.

Il la défroissa et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un papier qu'il lut.

 _"Retrouve moi à 22h dans notre dimension"_

« Notre dimension »...

Kakashi avait immédiatement compris et était devenu plus rouge encore que la dernière fois.

Il regarda l'heure et le stress l'envahit quand il vit qu'il ne lui restait que 30 minutes. Mais bon après tout pourquoi il irait?

Kakashi alla se doucher histoire de se détendre un peu.

Quand il sortit il avait changé d'avis, il sentait qu'il devait rejoindre Obito dans leur autre dimension, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais son instinct le trompait rarement, il allait donc y aller.

Il regarda l'heure et se remit à stresser.

Obito était fin prêt, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kakashi prenne les devants mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il regarda l'heure et sourit, c'était pour bientôt.

Naruto était confortablement installé dans les bras de Sasuke, devant l'écran, tandis que Sakura lisait. Elle s'aperçu de l'heure et rejoignit ses amis.

Obito sourit.

 _21h58_

Kakashi déglutit.

 _21h59… 22h_

« Kamui ! »

L'espace-temps se distorsiona et les deux ninjas disparurent, aspirés par un vortex ouvert sur leur sharingan respectif.

Kakashi et Obito arrivèrent en même temps dans la dimension qu'ils partageaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient chacun à la main la lettre de l'autre et chacun d'eux compris qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Le blanc recula, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur.

« Je… vais rentrer chez moi… »

« Attend Kakashi je… »

Obito ne trouvait plus ses mots. Une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait peut-être jamais, il devait la saisir. Mais comment lui dire ?

Kakashi avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il connaissait Obito depuis si longtemps qu'il avait appris à déchiffrer ses émotions. Et là Obito était gêné, il rougissait même un peu, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt mignon et assez sexy.

À cette pensé le blanc se sentit bouillir et commença à surchauffer. Obito se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et il semblait déterminé.

« Kakashi écoute… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… ce n'est pas facile à entendre, ni à dire d'ailleurs… mais voilà, depuis tout petit je n'ai cessé de t'admirer, tu es un ninja exceptionnel Kakashi et j'ai toujours voulu devenir comme toi, nous sommes devenus rivaux, puis ennemis… mais au fond de moi je n'ai toujours désiré qu'une seule chose… »

Obito se rapprocha de Kakashi et vint se coller à son oreille où il lui susurra quelque chose.

« Depuis tout ce temps Kakashi… je t'aime… »

Kakashi s'était calmé, il observait Obito qui semblait avoir du mal à se contenir de lui sauter dessus. Il réfléchit et ce qu'il devait faire lui apparut clairement, alors il s'avança vers son ami et le pris dans ses bras. Obito sursauta et Kakashi le serra un peu plus fort, il tremblait légèrement et Obito vit qu'il pleurait.

« Obito… pardonne moi… j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt… j'ai longtemps cherché à savoir pourquoi au fond de toi tu étais si triste… mais si tu souffres depuis tout ce temps… c'est à cause de moi… Obito… pardonne moi s'il te plait…»

Kakashi s'écarta de son ami et pris sa main qu'il plaça au-dessus de son masque.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Obito… mais si par miracle tu me pardonnes alors… »

Il posa la main d'Obito sur son masque et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, retourner à Konoha et le perdre encore une fois…

Obito fondit en larmes. Ça lui semblait irréel, supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait pu jamais espérer. Il avait en face de lui celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, en larmes et l'autorisant à faire une chose que personne n'avait jamais faite et dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Alors l'Uchiha saisit le masque de Kakashi et le retira lentement, dévoilant petit à petit ce visage que personne n'avait jamais pu contempler.

Le blanc était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait imaginé, Obito passa le doigt sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, goutant ce fruit encore inviolé.

Derrière l'écran, les trois jeunes disciples de Kakashi étaient en larmes.

« C'est tellement beau… »

Sakura se leva et éteignit l'écran.

« On a réussi, on a enfin pu voir le visage de Kakashi sensei… »

« Mais pourquoi tu éteins on veut voir la suite nous ! »

Sasuke et Naruto se prirent chacun un coup de poing et ils rigolèrent tous ensembles.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est la réaction de Kakashi. Il sourit. C'était assez plaisant comme sensation.

Obito sourit et sauta sur son ancien compagnon, il se retrouva au-dessus de lui et enfouit sa tête dans son coup pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Puis il remonta vers son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe en susurrant quelque chose.

« Kakashi je… je t'aime tellement, je… si ça ne t'ennuie pas… on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper… »

En réponse le blanc les fit rouler et échangea les positions, se retrouvant au-dessus d'Obito. Il l'embrassa passionnément en le plaquant au sol.

« Arrête de perdre du temps à parler imbécile… »

Obito sourit, l'entrain du blanc lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ils roulèrent de nouveau et Kakashi se retrouva coincé sous Obito qui dévorait sa bouche avec une ardeur nouvelle. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux d'argent de son futur-amant tandis que l'autre partait en exploration sous son t-shirt.

Le brun gémit quand Kakashi lui pinça un téton. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour résister si longtemps à ses pulsions… Mais désormais il n'avait plus à se retenir, il pouvait faire en sorte que le blanc lui appartienne…

Les mains de Kakashi s'attaquèrent au pantalon d'Obito qui avait expédié le haut de Kakashi plus loin sur le sol.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, l'un sur l'autre apprenant par cœur les contours du corps de leur partenaire. Obito retraçait les abdominaux de Kakashi avec sa langue tandis que le blanc frémissait d'anticipation. La langue descendit lentement vers le sexe du blanc, Obito lécha sa hampe et souffla dessus ce qui arracha un gémissement à son partenaire. Il sourit et le pris entièrement en bouche.

Kakashi manqua une respiration et gémit en haletant quand le brun fit jouer sa langue autour de son sexe. Il se cambra et empoigna fermement les cheveux d'Obito, montant doucement vers les portes du paradis.

Un grognement de frustration se fit entendre quand le brun arrêta tout mouvement. Les doigts d'Obito remontèrent vers la bouche de Kakashi qui rougit quand il comprit que c'était lui qui allait y passer. Mais l'idée était plutôt intéressante et le blanc suça avidement les doigts qui s'offraient à lui.

Quand il les jugea suffisamment humide, Obito fit descendre ses doigts vers l'intimité de Kakashi qui se crispa légèrement.

« Détends-toi… »

Obito reprit Kakashi en bouche et ce dernier ne sentit pas le premier doigt franchir sa barrière. Le brun inséra un deuxième doigt et le blanc se crispa autour de lui. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et initia des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de Kakashi qui commençait à y prendre goût.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre quand Obito retira ses doigts. Amusé de l'impatience du blanc, il remonta vers sa bouche et lui vola un baiser tandis que quelque chose remplaçait ses doigts dans l'intimité de Kakashi.

Obito amorça un mouvement de bassin et le gémissement qu'il arracha au blanc le mena aux portes de l'extase. Il commença un mouvement de va et viens et petit à petit les gémissements emplirent leur dimension.

Puis Obito toucha un point en Kakashi qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Alors il sourit et, à chaque nouveau coup de butoir sur ce point si sensible, Kakashi hurlait de plus en plus fort.

C'était tellement bon que Kakashi en pleura. À chaque coup il se rapprochait de l'extase, le visage d'Obito collé au sien, tout était si bon. Quand il sentit qu'il ne tenait plus il embrassa fougueusement le brun qui semblait arriver lui aussi au bout de ses limites.

« Aaahh… Obito je… aah… je vais… »

Obito sourit et embrassa le blanc avec hargne. Ils échangèrent un dernier mouvement et vinrent ensembles dans un cria rauque.

Obito s'effondra sur Kakashi, épuisé et comblé. Son amant l'embrassa et lui adressa un sourire de plénitude que le brun garderait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

« Obito… je t'aime… »

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun, il embrassa Kakashi et ils s'endormirent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans leur dimension.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ^^ si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review ^^


End file.
